<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Blurb by weirdcasualfangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669616">A Blurb</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdcasualfangirl/pseuds/weirdcasualfangirl'>weirdcasualfangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Spelling &amp; Grammar, Canon Compliant, Don't Read This, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Incomplete, Paragraph by paragraph updates, Post-Canon, this is not good</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:42:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdcasualfangirl/pseuds/weirdcasualfangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little half written thing about Zuko and the palace servants post-canon that I wrote to get creative. I probably won't finish it and I'll post this paragraph, but any updates will probably be only a paragraph more. I don't recommend following this lol. Enjoy it if you must.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Blurb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Li was worried for the arrival of the new Firelord. There was no servants left in the palace since the prince was last there, so they were approaching him with no knowledge of his temperament. As he approached the Firelord's meeting room with tea, Li wished that the former servants hadn't all been banished by Princess Azula. He opened the door as quietly as he could, and presented the Firelord with his tea. Firelord Zuko looked surprised, as if he'd forgotten he had asked for tea.</p><p>"Thank you" said Firelord Zuko, and Li was surprised at the rasp of his voice. Li stooped into a bow,<br/>"Can I do anything else for his Lord?" Li's voice cracked. There was a pause, and Li stooped lower, making sure to only look at the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>